


Captain Tano (NSFW parts)

by TabbyWolf



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Background annoyed Fives, F/M, First Time, More tags to be added, Porn with Feelings, blowjob, he’s not in the smut tho, part of a different fic, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbyWolf/pseuds/TabbyWolf
Summary: Here are the sex scenes from my other fic, Captain Tano. Posted seperately because I don’t want to change the rating on that fic again and so you can find it more easily if you want to reread just these partsIt can be read without reading the original fic as well, but you’ll miss some context
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 12
Kudos: 145





	1. Post chapter 22

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Captain Tano](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407973) by [TabbyWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbyWolf/pseuds/TabbyWolf). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex and Ahsoka explore their new relationship a bit, but they don’t go too far yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set immediately after chapter 22, and the last part of chapter 22 is included for context reasons

After putting the bounty hunters on the speeder, Rex opened the door to the apartment. Inside, he found Ahsoka sitting on the couch. She looked sad.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, already knowing the answer.

“You already know” she said.

“I just wanted to make sure that there wasn’t anything new”

“I know”

He put his helmet away and sat down next to her and pulled her close. She leaned into him, probably out of habit.

“To be honest,“ she said “there is something else. But I don’t know how to say it“

“you can always tell me anything”

“I know, but this might come off the wrong way.“

“I know the feeling“ he said, as he thought about his feelings for her and how he didn’t want to tell her out of fear that she might take it the wrong way.

“Okay then,” she said. “I don’t want to be in this fake relationship anymore“

“To be honest, me neither” he said.

“Yeah, but I don’t really mean that I want to break up with you“ she said, sounding nervous.

“But you said-“

“Rex, I want this to be real. But, if you don’t feel the same way, I’ll respect that”

He just stared at her. His mind wasn’t really processing this. Was she trying to say that she felt the same way? That couldn’t be it.

“You... want me?” He stammered.

“Yes, I want you. But only if you want me too. I was afraid of asking, because I don’t want you to just do what I want. I want us to be together as equals. And I was afraid that our ranks would make it difficult. So that’s why am asking you now, when we are away from the GAR, and when there’s no rules that you have to follow about obeying me.“

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, this must be a dream of some kind. But if it was, he didn’t want to miss out on there this was going.

“I love you too” he said before kissing her on the lips. She kissed him back, with more passion than usual. It somehow felt much more real than the previous kisses they shared.

He felt her move, and realised she was trying to straddle him. He helped to lift her onto his lap, and moved his hands over her hips. That only seemed to encourage her, and she grabbed his head and pulled him even closer, opening her mouth a bit to let him in

He grabbed her hips with one hand, and moved his other hand to her back. With her whole weight supported, he rolled them both over so he was on top of her on the couch, leaning over her. In response, she wrapped her legs around his waist and broke the kiss.

“Armour. Off.” She ordered.

He got up on his knees and started removing the armour from his upper body while she still had her legs wrapped around him. When all the plates were off, she started pulling on his blacks.

“Those as well?“ He asked.

She nodded, biting her lip seductively.

Something inside his stomach jumped at that, but something didn’t feel right as well.

“Ahsoka, I’m not sure if I’m ready for... that. Yet”

“Okay, I understand” She said “I just wanted to see you shirtless today though”

“Well, that can be arranged” He said as he pulled his shirt off.

He could feel her eyes travel over his torso. No one has ever looked at him like that. Like he was special.

“Any chance you would return the favour?“

“Probably,“ Ahsoka said, smirking “But I’d prefer to do that if there’s no risk of Fives walking in”

“Fair enough” he said as he leaned down and kissed her again. She started to explore his upper body with her hands, removing her gloves after just a few seconds.

Suddenly, he heard the door open.

“The bounty on them was three thous- oh for Force’s sake!” Fives said, indignantly.

“Sorry, just couldn’t help myself” she said, not looking apologetic at all.

“Okay, I was going to offer to let you two to stay with me, but clearly we need some rules” Fives said as he walked towards another door.

“This is their old bedroom. You two can have it now, but you keep everything in there. The living room is mine. The couch is mine. I sleep on the couch, you two sleep in the bedroom. And in return for taking the couch, I get the peace of mind to know that I won’t have to walk in on... activities. Now, get off my couch”

Ahsoka kicked him off, snickering. He landed on the hard ground, and the pain of landing on his discarded armour assured him that he wasn’t dreaming.

Rex shook his head, got up, and walked into to the door Fives had pointed out. He smirked at his brother, but internally he was getting nervous now. And his codpiece was getting really uncomfortable

* * *

Ahsoka laughed as she followed Rex into the bedroom. He looked odd with his lower half fully armoured and his chest bare. Fives sat down on his couch in the living room and looked at both of them indignantly, so she just winked at him and closed the door behind her. Immediately after she did that, she pulled him close and kissed him again, but he pushed her away.

“Permission to dekit, sir?” He said, falling back to military jargon from sudden nervousness.

“What? Is your codpiece getting too tight?” she joked.

“Affirmative” Rex said, blushing.

“Oh. Permission granted”

He wasted no time remove his codpiece, revealing a nicely sized bulge. She just stared and dropped her bracers that she was still holding as it as he undid the rest of his leg armour, including his Kama and skid plate.

“Uhm... nice bulge” she said awkwardly as she looked at his lower half, now only covered in the lower half of his body glove.

“Thanks” he said “it’s nothing special though. Besides, you’ve seen it before”

“I haven’t”

“Remember the thing with the bacta?”

“Yeah, I was mostly paying attention to your wounds” she admitted.

“Oh. Well, if you want to, I can take off everything”

“Maybe later” she said nervously “I want to hold you first”

She put her arms around his waist and pulled him into another kiss. She let her hands explore his upper body. She could feel his muscles under his skin, he felt tense. Still, his skin was softer than she expected. He wasn’t ripped, but the soft outlines of the larger muscle groups were visible.

He awkwardly ran his hands over her back, a bit unsure of the situation. In response, she just gave an approving hum and he got the hint. He petted her back a bit more intensely, and moved one hand to her back lekku. She could feel him wrap his fingers around it, and she made an approving hum again.

Then, he pulled her back hard, breaking the kiss.

“Did I do it wrong?” He asked, noticing the surprise on her face.

“What were you trying to do?”

“Hardcase said that that would feel good for you if I pulled your lekku”

“I don’t think it will. I know some people are into that but it doesn’t do much for me”

“Oh. Can you tell me what to do with them?”

“This” She said as she massages her front lekku with both hands.

He took her lekku from her hands and tried to mimic what she did. It felt good. She hummed appreciatively.

“How sensitive are they?”

“Not that much. This feels good, but it’s not that intense. You’re not going to hurt me though. Not unless you bite them or something” she joked, recalling that time when she had gotten her lekku bitten while trying to defend him from an unwanted admirer.

“Would it feel good if I gently put them in my mouth?”

“For me? Yeah probably. But I doubt it’ll do anything for you. Unless you think-“ she shuddered as he put her right lekku into his mouth and gently sucked on the tip. He wasn’t using any teeth. This felt really good.

Taking advantage of the situation, Rex pushed her down on the bed and crawled on top of her. She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist, like she’d learned from Cody when he taught her hand to hand, and pulled him close to her. She could feel his erection pushing against her. He blushed slightly.

“It’s okay, it feels nice” she said.

“Okay. Just tell me if something makes you uncomfortable. I’ll stop immediately"

“I will, don’t worry. The same goes for you” she said.

He smiled at her, cupped her face and kissed her again. He then used his hands to play with her lekku. He slowly moved his hands lower. When he reached the tips, she could feel his hands on her breasts. He wasn’t touching them deliberately, but they were hard to not touch when her lekku rested on them. He seemed to notice it to, and stopped kissing her.

“Is this okay?” He asked.

“Yes”

“Is this okay too?” He said as he cupped both her breasts. His hands were just big enough to cover them.

“Yes” she said as she kissed him again.

He kissed her back, and kept massaging her breasts and lekku.

She ran her hands over his bare chest, moving her hands downward.

“Do you want me to take my pants off?” He asked.

“If you’re okay with that” she said “I can take off my leggings if you want too”

“Yeah, that would be nice” he stammered and he got up to undo his pants.

She watched him take off his pants while she stripped her leggings off. He was wearing grey boxers under it, presumably standard GAR issue.

“Nice uhm... outline”

“Thanks” he said as he knelt down on the edge of the bed, between her bare legs. She sat up and ran her hands over his abdomen.

“It will take some time to get used to this” she said as she ghosted her fingers over the smooth skin that would’ve been his navel.

“I’m sorry” he said as he touched her legs gently.

“Don’t be.” She said as she lowered her hand a little, following the trail of dark blonde hair going downwards.

“This hair feels different”

“If you want to, you can pull my boxers down and take a look” he said.

She looked up at him. He was blushing.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Like I said before, I have no problem with being naked around others”

“I know, but this is probably different” she said as she grabbed the elastic band and pulled his boxers down, revealing his manhood.

It was big. She hoped he was fully erect, because this was just the right size. Definitely on the larger side, but not too big. He was thick, and the carpet matched the drapes, including that he seemed to keep it short.

“Can I touch it?”

“Y-yes sir” he stammered.

She smiled at him and gently touched the head. His cock twitched under her touch, and he shuddered at her touch.

Judging by his reaction, he liked it, so she wrapped her hand around it, just below the head. His skin was much softer than she had expected, and she could feel him get a bit harder when she touched him.

Rex put both of his hands beside her to support himself as she gently jerked him off.

He seemed to regain his composure a bit, and leaned down to kiss her between her cheek and lekku.

Then, he grabbed her hand and pulled it away from his cock.

She shot him a confused look.

“I want to take care of you first” he said as his other hand moved to her nether regions.

She nodded and he touched her clumsily through her panties. Even though he wasn’t really doing anything other than feeling his way around, it felt good.

“Yes, keep going” she said, panting slightly “that feels good”

“Hold on, I need to get a better look to see what I’m doing” he said as he got off the bed, knelt down between her legs, pushed her dress up to her waist and pulled her panties off.

“Do you need a bit of explanation?”

“Nah, I’m fine. I’ve seen this before, now I just need to make sure this is the same”

“Wait, where have you seen this before? And why would you need to make sure this is the same?”

Rex laughed “I’m talking about the medical charts Kix forced me to memorize. He only had one based on human anatomy, so he told me to have a good look at the real thing first. This seems to be similar enough, aside from this” he said as he traced the markings on her mound down to her white outer labia. “I hadn’t expected more of these. They look just like the stripes on your forehead”

“I know, it’s a coincidence. That they’re so similar I mean”

“Well, now I can do this without coming back up” he said before kissing the place where the two lines met and then he moved down to the orange diamond between the two white stripes, and kissing that too.

“Keep going” she encouraged.

He looked up at her and nodded before putting his lips on her lower ones and licking her clit.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the burning between her legs as he licked her clit. She put her legs on his shoulders and he grabbed them, holding her in place while he sucked on her clit softly.

She put her hand on his head to show her appreciation as she started thrusting into his mouth and moaning at how intense it felt.

Rex let her, doing his best to keep her from slipping out of his mouth, restraining her by holding her hips firmly.

“Put your fingers inside me, please” she got out between laboured breaths.

Rex put his right arm over her hips, so that her left leg was trapped next to his head and his hand was on her right hip, pushing her down into the mattress while he held a finger from his left hand at her opening. He carefully felt along her lips, before slipping a finger in as slowly as possible. She appreciated his caution, but right now she was too desperate to wait much longer.

“Rex, please”

He shoved his finger fully inside her. It felt odd at first, but it didn’t hurt. He managed to hit the right spot pretty quickly, and could feel herself getting closer.

“Rex... one more finger... steady” was all she got out, but it was enough. He got the hint.

Rex withdrew his finger from her, and replaced it with two before starting to pump his fingers in and out of her in the same rhythm as the movements of his tongue.

“Almost...” she told him before she came loudly, grabbing his head with her hand.

She kept thrusting into his face while she felt her orgasm wash over her.

Rex continued his work until her orgasm was over.

He smirked at her while she caught her breath, his mouth covered in her wetness.

“That was amazing” she said.

“I know”

“How did you manage you be so effective on your first try? Are Kix’s charts that good?”

He looked amused at that “No, it’s because you made me feel what you felt. It was as easy as jerking myself off. I could feel what you were feeling until the point where you almost came, that’s when you stopped sending me your feelings” he said before kissing her on the bit of lower stomach that was exposed.

Ahsoka was shocked. “I didn’t realize I was doing that”

“It’s okay, I liked it” he said, trying to reassure her.

“But Fives probably didn’t!” She said before sitting up and reaching through out to the ARC Trooper in the living room.

Who was asleep.

“Thank the force, he’s asleep”

“Lucky us” he said “Can you help me out though? I’m getting a bit frustrated”

“Yeah, of course” she said before sitting up and lifting Rex onto the bed with the force. She put him on his back and walked over to him on her knees, kneeling down between his legs. She undid the hooks behind her neck and pulled her dress off over her head.

Rex just looked at her in awe.

She smiled at him before leaning over him and kissing him, pushing him down.

He reached up to fondle her breasts. She moaned into his mouth at that. He grabbed her a bit better, putting his fingers on her sides of her breasts and his thumbs on her nipples as he played with them.

She moved down to his neck. He immediately moved his head upwards, exposing his throat so she could kiss him there. She did, and he stroked her back lekku appreciatively. She moved down to his chest, then to his stomach and eventually down to his dick. It was lying on his stomach, thick and slightly leaking by now

She gave an experimental lick to underside of his cock. She could see him twitch under her touch. She decided to take it a bit further and grabbed his dick and gave it a more confident lick. He shuddered and grabbed both her lekku and started massaging them for her. She took him into her mouth fully and she could feel him squeeze her lekku in response. She gave him an experimental suck, and he gave her another squeeze. She could feel that he was fully hard now, but his skin was still really soft.

She tried to set a steady rhythm and he started grabbing at the sheets and thrusted into her mouth gently. He still stayed quiet, but she could tell that it was taking him a lot of effort. She could also taste a bit of what she assumed was precum.

Then, Rex grabbed her lekku with his hand and pulled her away from his cock.

“Ahsoka... I’m almost there, but I don’t want to come in you mouth” he said.

“I don't think I'm ready to go all the way” she said as he pulled her closer.

He kissed her. “I know. Can I come on your belly?”

“Sure” she said as she kissed him again.

He pushed her side, and she went willingly. She let him push her down into the mattress. She wrapped her lekku around his left wrist as he supported his weight with that hand while he used the other one to jerk himself off. She put her legs around his waist and kissed him more deeply as he came over her bare stomach and chest.

He broke the kiss and looked down at the mess he made on her.

“It looks good on you” he said.

She looked down as well.

“Yeah, who would’ve known that white went well with my skin” she joked.

Rex just stroked the markings in her cheek and kissed her again.

“I’ll get you a towel or something” he said and he got up. He put on his underwear and the lower half of his blacks and slipped outside of the room, careful to not let the still sleeping Fives have an accidental look inside.

Ahsoka sighed and laid down on the pillow. She didn’t feel bad about what she had done with Rex like she had half expected too. Sure, technically the Jedi code allowed her to sleep with whoever she wanted as long as she wasn’t getting attached, but she was definitely attached to Rex now. Still, it felt right. And nothing felt off in the force, at least, nothing about this. She felt at peace, and she was looking forward to taking this farther.

Rex came back with a ball of toilet paper in his hand.

“I couldn’t find anything else, I hope this is okay” he said as he wiped her off and tossed the toilet paper into the garbage bin on the other side of the room.

“Why didn’t you want me to finish you off?” She asked as she put her battle dress, panties and leggings back on.

“I have it on good authority that it tastes disgusting” he said as he laid down on the bed again.

“What kind of authority?” She asked before lying down next to him.

“Drunk Hardcase and Jesse on a dare”

“Do I want to know how it happened?”

“No, but I can tell that what you’re picturing is worse. Hardcase dared him to taste his own semen. He uhm... got a sample and tasted it. Judging by the look on his face, he did not like it.”

“Okay that’s still gross, but it’s not as bad as what I was picturing.” She said, before the realization hit her “Wait, do you mean that Jesse jerked off in front of you?”

“Yeah, but that’s no big deal. We all have the same dick and the same needs, so we kind of don’t mind the lack of privacy. It’s the only reason we still have a Jedi alarm though. Well, that and other Jedi.”

“What’s a Jedi alarm?”

“An unofficial code that we send to our brothers once we see a Jedi, or in rare cases another nat, coming to the barracks. There’s three categories. In case of a code one Jedi like you or Skywalker, we just put our dicks away. Plo Koon and Kenobi are code two, so we’ll make sure we’re decent and put the booze and Sabacc away but we stay relaxed. On code three, we actually follow the regs and make sure we’re the longnecks’ definition of presentable”

“Ah okay” she said as she tried to pull the blankets from underneath them to get them on top of them. Rex got the hint and got under the blankets. She got under the covers next to him.

“You were pretty quiet” she said.

“Just because my brothers and I have no problem masturbating with each other in the room, doesn’t mean it’s not common courtesy to be as quiet as possible”

“Fair enough” she said, putting her arms around him.

He put his arms around her as well.

“I love you” He said, stroking her lekku gently.

“I love you too” she said, snuggling closer to him before drifting off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) the next chapter will include them going all the way. I’ll write that when I have time


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, here's the other smut scene. I might write more if there's a request for that. It's not like they have much else to do lol
> 
> it happens immediately after chapter 25
> 
> For those who just read it as PWP: basically, since the last chapter they teamed up with ventress an got arrested by the warehouse. Fives lied about his number, and Anakin accepted the "new clone" into the 501st, Ahsoka was made to stand trial and Rex was almost executed. Then Anakin saved rex and let them get away ,

Ahsoka closed the door behind her former master. Fives and Kix had sat in the speeder for five minutes while he’d given her a long, drawn out goodbye, but he was finally gone now. Not for long, she’d see him again soon. But she wanted him gone so she could be alone with Rex.

She walked over to Rex, who was still wearing the dress uniform he had worn at the trial. He’d unbuttoned it a bit though, for comfort reasons.

“I need you” she said, pulling him close.

“Don’t worry, I’m here” he said, embracing her.

“No, that’s not what I meant” she said.

“Then what do you mean?”

She said nothing and just grabbed his hand, guiding him into the bedroom. Once there, she started unbuttoning his dress shirt further for him.

“Ahsoka, are you sure?”

“If you want to” she said. “I want to feel that you’re still alive, but if you don’t want to go all the way, that’s fine. Just cuddling would be great too. Just not in that stiff dress uniform”

“I want to go all the way. I’m ready if you are” He said, cupping her face with one hand.

“I am” she said.

“Alright. Let’s see where this goes” Rex said as he pulled her into a kiss.

Ahsoka tried to wrestle the stiff dress shirt off his shoulders, forcing his arms behind him.

“How did they manage to make the dress uniform stiffer than those plates?” She complained, breaking the kiss.

“It’s easier if you undo my belt first” he said into her montral. She moved her hands to his belt, which seemed to hold his dress shirt down, or maybe something else was holding it down. She had never inspected the troopers’ uniforms that closely. He moved down from her montral to the top of her lekku, gently kissing it. She shivered at the feeling. He moved down even further, and grabbed the end of her lekku with his hand, gently massaging the tip as he kissed the crease between her face and lekku.

“I’ll do it for you” he said as he took her hands away from his belt and undid it for her. She had zoned out for a bit.

“Thanks” she said as she went back to kissing him as she pulled his dress shirt out off his belt and let it fall to the ground behind him. He opened her top behind her back and pulled the top half of her dress down to her waist. He broke the kiss to look at her bare breasts. She looked down as well.

He was wearing a white buttoned shirt, and she could see his grey underwear through his partially open fly. She reached out and slid her hand down his pants, following the curve of his shaft down to his balls. She could feel how hard he was getting.

He gently thrusted into her hand and she added her other hand as well. Then, she pushed him back against the wall. He let her push him, and as soon as his back hit the wall she pulled his pants down with the force and kissed him.

While she kissed him, he pushed her dress down even further, including her leggings and underwear. They were just below her hips

“Getting eager, are we?” She mumbled into his mouth between kisses.

“You’re the one who grabbed me by the dick before I even had my pants down” he said as he stroked the inside of her thigh. She shuddered and used the force to pull her clothes all the way down.

Rex broke the kiss to pull his shirt off, which was hard to focus on considering she was still holding his dick in one hand.

She kissed him again, pushing him against the wall again by pressing her whole body into him. She could feel his erection press into her as he grabbed her lekku and started stroking them nervously. She let her hands explore his sides, sliding them down to his butt.

“Are you ready to take this to the bed?” She asked.

“I- I think so?” He said.

She lifted him in response, and he immediately yelled “Ahsoka!” as he wrapped his arms around her head for support. He was heavy, but not too heavy to lift with the force.

She smiled into his neck. She could feel the surprise coming off of his force signature.

She carried him to the bed and threw him on it. He looked up at her with a mix of nervousness and excitement. She smiled at him and crawled on top of him, pushing him down on the mattress with a kiss.

He closed her arm in and pushed her over, pinning her down without breaking the kiss. She squirmed underneath him in playful manner before relaxing as she felt him press his erection against her.

“Do you want me to... Or do you want to do something else first?” He said between kisses

“I want to” she said against the corner of his mouth “but I want you to go down on me first”

“Yes sir” he almost purred in her ear before moving south.

He kissed her neck and moved down to her breasts. She ran her hands over his scalp.

He moved down even further, kissing her stomach. Then, he put his lips on her clit. She gasped.

Rex continued to eat her out as she gently thrusted in his face.

She moaned in appreciation and ran her hands through his hair. His hair was unusually soft today. She’d have to ask about that. But first...

“Rex, hold on for a moment”

“What is it, my love?”

She shuddered at how sexy he sounded when he called her that.

“If you let me come now, it’s gonna be a bit sensitive for a minute. It’d prefer it if you just took me now” she said.

He nodded and came back up, pushing his lips against hers. He pressed his erection against her core, and tried to push it in. He was aiming a bit too high, but she enjoyed the feeling of his head rubbing her clit a bit too much to correct him.

“Where is it?” He asked her.

“A little lower, but keep doing that. It feels great”

“Ahsoka, please. I’m getting nervous here”

“Alright” she said, before flipping him over with the same sweep he’d used on her.

She quickly checked if he was laying comfortably, before she lifted herself a bit and grabbed his dick.

She gave him a couple of strokes while she made eye contact with him as a final confirmation and he nodded, so she slowly lowered herself onto him.

Rex held on to the sheets, either from pleasure or from nervousness, as she took him in slowly.

He was big, but it was only a small discomfort. She didn’t even want to call it a discomfort, she liked feeling him inside of her and her muscles would relax soon enough.

Rex was breathing heavily underneath her. She bent over and cupped his face, kissing him. That seemed to relax him a bit.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“Yeah, I am. Just adjusting a bit. This is a lot to take in”

“Do you want me to pull out?” He said.

“No, this is fine. I’m already starting to relax” she said as she leaned over and kissed him.

He kissed her back and she started to move on top of him. It took a few tries to find an angle that felt right.

Rex looked up at her, and moved his hands to her thighs. She sat up to take some of the strain off her hips and to give him a better view. He slid his hands up to her hips and held her steady while she rode him gently.

“Can I move as well?” He asked.

“Yeah, of course”

“Okay, just tell me if it doesn’t feel right”

“I will. And I can take a hit, so don’t worry about me”

“I know, but I want this to feel good for you” he said as he slowly started thrusting into her.

“Well, this definitely feels good” she said as she kept riding him a little faster than he was thrusting, encouraging him to go faster.

He got the hint and upped his tempo, causing Ahsoka to lean forward a little and grab his waist for support.

Rex started thrusting a little harder as well, and experimentally pushed her hips down as he thrust up into her.

She let out something between a yelp and a gasp, but he could tell that she was enjoying it. She was very easy to read, since she could apparently project her feelings on him. He’d noticed it the last time they were together, when he had the feeling to go faster or slower while eating her out.

He tried not to think about that too much, as he still wanted to last for at least a minute. But it was going to be hard. Ahsoka started to have difficulties keeping quiet, but she obviously didn’t want him to slow down so he upped his pace.

She was definitely not quiet now. She was moaning softly, and he could just make out his name as she bounced on top of him. Her lekku had curled inwards, giving him a full view of her breasts as they bounced in the same rhythm as his thrusts. He could feel her squeezing his waist and when he looked at her hands, her knuckles had turned a pale orange.

He could also feel her pleasure through what he assumed was the force, and just when he focused on that it became too much.

He came inside her before he could even consider slowing down, thrusting into her until his orgasm was over. He released his grip on her, letting his hands fall to his side and breathing heavily.

When he opened his eyes, Ahsoka was still sitting on him, looking at him expectantly.

“Sorry, I came” he said, looking down at where they were still joined. The evidence was starting to drip out of her.

“Oh... That fast?”

“I was... very excited” he said.

“It’s okay. I knew this could happen”

“I’m not going to give up so easily” he said as he pushed her over.

He winced at the feeling of his overstimulated cock rubbing against her walls as he pushed her over, so he pulled out and lifted himself onto his knees.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just a bit over sensitive from just now” he said before he kissed her neck and lekku. The appendage started flailing around excitedly, so he grabbed it and started rubbing her lekku. He grabbed the other one as well, and massaged both of them.

He kissed her breasts next. She grabbed his head and stroked his hair and she was starting to pant again. He moved up to kiss her on her mouth, sliding his tongue into her mouth and massaging both her breasts with his hands.

Her lekku wrapped around his wrists, pulling his hands away from her breasts so he grabbed them by the thick parts next to her face. She moved her hands down to his back and started petting him heavily. He made out with her for a few minutes before his dick was getting interested again, so he pushed it against her core.

She whimpered a bit at that, so he broke the kiss, whispered “Stay quiet, cyare” and pulled her towards him by her lekku, pressing his mouth to hers to shut her up.

She still made soft noises but she wasn’t able to get loud, and he enjoyed how he had her under control for now. Especially since he knew she was letting him, she could easily slam him into the wall if she wanted to. That thought turned him on a bit more than he liked to admit

He slowly grinded on her, pushing her down and restraining her. She was relaxed underneath him, so he put a bit of weight on her. She moaned appreciatively.

“Do you want me to put it in again?” He asked.

“Yes... please”

He smiled at her before putting her other wrist in his left hand as well, grabbing his now mostly erect cock and guiding it into her.

She tried to keep quiet, but she whimpered a bit. He kissed her appreciatively.

He started thrusting into her softly. She felt a bit softer on the inside, and she was soaking wet. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him in deeper, and he gave her a hard thrust in response. She gave a surprised yelp, but she still seemed to enjoy it so he gave her another and another.

He kissed her again to keep her quiet, and he thrusted into her as hard as he could.

She wrapped her legs tighter around him, both to hold on to him and to control him a bit more. He was now all the way inside, and he genuinely couldn’t tell where his body ended and hers began.

He let go of her hands to get more leverage by grabbing the sheets and she immediately wrapped her arms around him as well.

He could feel her fingers dig into his back as she came, tightening around him.

He kept going, trying to keep her orgasm going, and he was getting closer as well.

He just kept going, knowing that he’d have a chance to recover if she wanted a third round.

He came inside her after a few moment, shuddering as she twitched around him.

When it was over, he laid down on top of her, exhausted. He could occasionally feel her throb around him, or maybe that was him. He honestly couldn’t tell where her body ended and where his began.

They lay on the bed, panting.

She was the first to regain her breath, and lifted her hand to his hair. She stroked it softly, feeling the little hairs bend under her fingers.

“That was really nice” she said.

“Yeah?” Rex asked, clearly still a bit dazed.

“Yeah. Was that really your first time?”

“Yeah,” he said “why wouldn’t it be?”

“I hadn’t expected it to be that good”

“I guess I just got lucky. I never had the chance to be with anyone else anyway”

“How come? I’m sure there were plenty of people interested in you”

“And they were all chased away by my first... uhm... admirer. Until you chased her away. But we started dating afterwards and I couldn’t cheat on you”

“We weren’t really dating at the time. I wouldn’t really have had a right to tell you what to do”

“That’s fair, but my brothers didn’t know that. And they’d probably kill me if they thought I cheated on you”

Ahsoka laughed. “I don’t think they’d pick me over you”

“They would if I was in the wrong”

“Okay in that case, they probably would side with me. But I doubt they’d want you dead”

“They’d probably just consider me dead to them and act like that. They really care about you as well”

“But you’re their brother”

“And you’re their sister. Blood doesn’t mean anything to us, Ahsoka. Family is more than blood”

“Well, I’m honored” she said, leaning in for another kiss.

He kissed her back.

“I’m just glad that they’re fine with this and won’t hunt me down”

“I’d stop them”

“Thanks” Rex said as he pulled her closer and stroked her lekku. They remained soft. They would have reacted more if she’d still have enough energy for another round. She snuggled up to him and they both drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading. i hope it made quarantine a little better
> 
> Edit: I consider this finished for now. I might add more some day but I don't want to make promises


End file.
